


Бункер, виски и взрослые игры

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Heaven-and-Hell-kink-fest.<br/>На заявки: «Дин/Кас, вынуждены долгое время просидеть вдвоем в замкнутом пространстве» и «Дин/Кас, игра в бутылочку/"я никогда не..."/правда или вызов. Юст, плавно переходящий во что-нибудь рейтинговое»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бункер, виски и взрослые игры

\- Твою мать, Сэм, это не смешно!  
\- Эй, полегче, она и твоя мать тоже, - донесся голос Сэма из-за плотно закрытой двери бункера.  
\- Засранец! Вот выйду отсюда и останусь единственным ребенком в семье, я тебя предупредил! – прокричал в ответ Дин. Нет, ну угораздило же его послушаться своего брата и так глупо попасться на эту уловку. В результате он оказался заперт в бункере Бобби, да еще и вместе с Касом, который в данный момент молча сидел на кушетке. Между прочим, единственной кушетке. Черт. - Сэм, Сэмми, завязывай, шутка удалась, давай уже, выпусти нас! Ну, или хотя бы меня, – сзади послышался возмущенный возглас Кастиэля. - Не можешь же ты запереть нас тут навечно! Бобби скоро всё узнает…  
\- Он уже знает. Собственно говоря, это была наша общая идея, - отвечает Сэм.  
\- Чего? А Бобби-то за что? Ты, как я понимаю, хотел отомстить за то, что я запирал тебя здесь, но так было нужно, это было тебе во благо!  
\- Это тоже пойдет тебе во благо, Дин, поверь мне. Ничего, посидите тут дня три, а там посмотрим. Кстати мы с Бобби уезжаем, он хочет привлечь на нашу сторону как можно больше своих знакомых охотников, так что ближайшие пару дней вы оттуда точно не выйдете, - сказал Сэм и дальше был только удаляющийся звук шагов.  
\- Эй, а ты чего такой спокойный? Стоп, ты же ангел, так? И ты можешь просто взять и перенести нас отсюда! – Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля с надеждой.  
\- Не могу, они начертили дополнительные знаки, ограничивающие мою силу. Интересно только как они их нашли, это довольно высокий уровень, обычно такие символы известны только высшим ангелам и арх…  
\- Да плевать мне как эти гады о них узнали! – перебил его Дин. - Нашел, о чём рассуждать, как будто тебя больше ничего не волнует. Нам надо подумать как отсюда выбраться.  
\- Зачем? Твой брат сказал, что они нас выпустят. Опасность нам не грозит, ни демонам, ни другой нечисти сюда не проникнуть. Кислород и необходимый запас продуктов имеется, конец света без твоего участия всё равно не наступит, так что я не понимаю причину твоих переживаний, - спокойно ответил Кастиэль. - Разве что тебя так беспокоит мое присутствие, но я обещаю, что не буду делать ничего, что тебе бы не понравилось.  
На этих словах Дин ответ глаза в сторону. Ангел ведь не имел в виду ничего такого, и если подумать то он прав, рано или поздно их выпустят из бункера, голодная смерть им тоже не грозит. "Кстати о голодной смерти, не помешало бы посмотреть, что у них имеется" подумал Дин и подошел к небольшому шкафчику. "Так, сухпаек, галеты, консервы и даже шоколадные батончики. Неплохо, а главное много". Открыв другую дверцу, Дин даже присвистнул. Виски! Его любимое виски в количестве нескольких бутылок, мдаа, Сэмми явно позаботился о том, чтобы Дин провел своё изгнание с комфортом. И если подумать он может использовать это заточение как возможность отдохнуть и неплохо провести время.  
\- Ну что, сокамерник, - обратился он к Кастиэлю. - Раз уж нам предстоит мариноваться тут, предлагаю хотя бы развлечься немного, а то с этим апокалипсом я уже и забыл, каково это, просто жить. Заодно и тебя приобщим, в борделе ты уже побывал, пусть и неудачно, бургеры попробовал, осталось только напоить тебя. Что скажешь?  
\- Учитывая, что всё перечисленное тобой не привело ни к чему хорошему, логичней было бы отказаться, но пожалуй ты прав, стоит попробовать развлечься.  
\- Вот и отлично, - сказал Дин, разливая виски по стаканам. - Я даже игру подходящую знаю, «Правда или вызов», сейчас объясню правила…

 **Спустя час.**

\- Твоя очередь, Кас. Правда или вызов? – спросил уже изрядно захмелевший Дин. За последний час он успел признаться в том, что любит зефирки, боится кошек и мечтает о зеленом газоне. А так же узнал, что ангел любит молоко, боится обезьян и мечтает научить Дина летать. О том, что значит последнее, охотник предпочитал не задумываться. И еще они на пару умудрились сделать 50 приседаний, 12 раз прокукарекать, снять, наконец, «дурацкий плащ», изобразить Импалу и один раз спеть на енохианском. Вечер только начинался, а настрой и настроение у парней уже были весьма приподнятые.  
\- Правда, - ответил Кастиэль, выпитое виски немного кружило ему голову.  
\- Каким ты себе представляешь свой первый раз? Если ты его представляешь, конечно, - спросил Дин, он решил что пора увеличить ставки, но сам удивился заданному вопросу, он не думал спрашивать этого, но было уже поздно.  
\- Я... Я представлял это несколько раз, - Кас немного покраснел. - Думаю, это было бы страстно и медленно. Поцелуи, много поцелуев по всему телу, я бы, не торопясь, изучил каждый изгиб и сантиметр, гладил, облизывал, ласкал пальцами. Место и интерьер не важны, я представляю их по-разному, большая кровать, заднее сидение автомобиля, стоя у стены и даже на столе в закусочной. Но это всегда сладко и страстно. Я хотел бы дарить удовольствие и чувствовать ответную дрожь, слышать стоны наслаждения...  
Дин почти не дышал всё то время, что ангел говорил, он смотрел на его лицо, на то, как Кастиэль мечтательно прикрывает глаза и облизывает пересохшие губы. От его слов и откровений вся кровь прилила к двум местам на теле человека – щекам и члену. Сидеть стало неудобно, слушать, впрочем, тоже. Дин решил перевести тему разговора в менее горячее русло.  
\- Моя очередь! – почти отчаянно воскликнул он. - Выбираю... Правду, - Винчестер решил, что с такой эрекцией ему лучше не вставать лишний раз с места.  
\- О, хорошо, - Кастиэль немного удивился поведению Дина, - Я рассказал про мой первый раз, ну, каким я хотел бы его видеть, а каким был твой?  
Дин нервно дернулся и потянулся к виски. Говорить о сексе в таком состоянии не самая лучшая идея, но игра есть игра.  
\- Мой первый раз... Ну в общем-то ничего особенного. Мне было 15, её звали Анжелина, ученица выпускного класса, это был торопливый и неумелый секс в её машине. Я почти облажался и от позора меня спасло только то, что спустя несколько дней мы уехали из того города, - Дин заметил, что плечи Кастиэля начали подрагивать. Этот гад над ним смеется! – Эй, я-то хоть сделал это! И в 15 лет, а не в... а кстати, сколько тебе? Ну да не важно, и вообще я бы на тебя посмотрел, импотент хренов!  
Кастиэль хотел было обидеться на него, но потом передумал и просто похлопал охотника по плечу. Такой человеческий жест удивил Дина. Кас казался таким живым сейчас, в одной рубашке и почти развязанном галстуке, растрепанный и покрасневший со слегка расфокусированным от алкоголя взглядом. Но самым странным в его образе была улыбка. Ямочки на щеках и очаровательные морщинки вокруг глаз делали ангела непривычно человечным, доступным. Это уже не тот небесный воин, который смотрел на него стальным взглядом, слегка склонив голову набок. Этот Кас был свой. С ним можно выпить, поговорить и подурачится. А может даже обнять, притянуть поближе, зарыться руками в лохматую шевелюру и целовать. От последней мысли Дин неловко поёрзал. Он давно восхищался этим созданием, так похожим на него и в то же время совершенно другим. Кастиэль был, несомненно, лучшим из всего, что случалось с Дином за последние годы. Он был другом, который всегда понимал, принимал и не осуждал даже за самые ужасные поступки. Он был опорой, готовый всегда помочь и прийти по первому зову. Он был константой, на которую можно положиться. Потрясенный этими мыслями Дин даже немного протрезвел.  
Кас в это время допивал свой виски и Дин как завороженный смотрел, как капля янтарного напитка стекает с его губ. Кастиэль облизал свои губы и посмотрел на него. Дин чувствовал, что его член стал каменно твердым от этого зрелища. До безумия хотелось обнять и целовать-целовать-целовать эти губы, ласкать это тело, сделать его своим. Дин впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от этих мыслей.  
\- Эмм.. так, ну теперь вроде как ты? – сказал Дин отводя взгляд от Каса, который как раз в этот момент потянулся по-кошачьи, разминая затекшие от неудобного сидения мышцы. - Правда или вызов?  
\- Вызов, - ответил Кастиэль и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что бедный охотник чуть не кончил прямо в джинсы.  
\- Хмм.. хорошо, сейчас придумаю, - Дин пытался смотреть в стену напротив и умолял самого себя не сказать что-нибудь пошлое, например, попросить ангела отсосать ему, или сказать, чтобы тот разделся и затем дрочить на его голое тело. Черт, давление в штанах было уже болезненным, а мысли о голом и покрытом спермой ангеле никак не помогали концентрации. - Разденься, - сказал он и тут же мысленно убился об стенку. Он сказал это! Сказал вслух! Черт-черт-черт! Дин посмотрел на ангела. Зря.  
Кастиэль снял галстук и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Его изящные руки скользили между петель, обнажая золотистую кожу. Дин не мог отвести взгляд и пожирал ангела глазами. Кас снял рубашку, и взгляд Винчестера приковали горошины его сосков и особенно родинка рядом с правым, ему до безумия захотелось её облизать и укусить. Все цензурные и приличные мысли покинули голову человека оставив там только животные инстинкты, которые требовали завалить это тело, подмять под себя и втрахать в матрац. Пока его останавливал только тихо истерящий инстинкт самосохранения, который кричал, что ангел в теле мужчины может оказать серьезное сопротивление. Тем временем Кастиэль уже успел расстегнуть ремень и ширинку на брюках. Дин схватился за бутылку виски. То ли в надежде утопить им инстинкт самосохранения, то ли пытаясь упить себя до потери сознания в рекордно короткие сроки. Надо сказать, виски не помогло, и к тому моменту, когда ангел избавился от брюк и наклонился снимать носки, Дин уже почти стонал от желания, его член истекал смазкой, и он продолжал пожирать Каса глазами. Стройное тело, прямые ноги, тонкая талия, рельефная спина и… И эрегированный член. Он только сейчас увидел характерную выпуклость в боксерах ангела. Инстинкт самосохранения сделал ручкой и ушел вслед за пристойными мыслями. Дин заглянул Кастиэлю в глаза и увидел в них неприкрытое желание, это стало последней каплей, и он, в считанные секунды, преодолев расстояние между ними, заключил ангела в объятия и впился поцелуем в его губы. Такой сладкий долгожданный поцелуй. Дин ласкал языком губы Каса, обнимал и гладил его. Прервавшись ненадолго, он отстранился.  
\- Кас, ты уверен в том, что делаешь? Ты хочешь этого? – спросил он.  
\- Хочу, уже давно, - ответил Кастиэль. - Я думал об этом и представлял тебя, нас. То, как ты возьмешь меня, - он обнял охотника и снова поцеловал.  
\- Аггррр, Кас, прекрати или я трахну тебя прямо сейчас, - Дин буквально срывал с себя одежду.  
\- Ммм, хочу. Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Все эти месяцы. Думал, терпел, сдерживался... Не могу больше, - простонал Кас между поцелуями. Дин тем временем снял с себя и с него последнюю одежду, и теперь наслаждался контактом их тел, не прекращая целовать своего порочного ангела. Кас выгибался под ним, обнимал, гладил и сжимал руками его спину, бедра, ягодицы, изучая тело о котором он столько грезил.  
\- Дааа... Кас, какой ты, ммм, у меня такое чувство, что меня обманули и ты вовсе не девственник, - прошептал ему на ухо Дин, покрывая поцелуями шею.  
\- Кончай болтать и приступай к делу, - сказал Кастиэль и обхватил член Дина рукой, тот почти подпрыгнул, чего делать, однако, не стоило.  
\- Аа... Аайй!! Ооо, да. Не останавливайся, - он накрыл руку Каса своей, задавая темп. - Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь.  
\- Тогда возьми в рот мой член, я хочу почувствовать, как твои губы сжимают его, как ты ласкаешь его языком, - сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин провел дорожку поцелуев по его груди вниз, дрожа от предвкушения.  
\- Даа... Так приятно, ещё, ещё, глубже, мммм, - ангел стонал сжимая руками простыни. - Посмотри мне в глаза, - скомандовал Кас, и охотник поднял на него взгляд, не отрываясь от своего занятия, его бедра непроизвольно двигались в воздухе, он хотел этого ангела, хотел как никого в своей жизни, хотел доводить его до оргазма снова и снова, Дин принялся сосать с удвоенной силой. - Такой красивый, тебе идет быть между моих ног, - Кастиэль наслаждался видом своего любовника, его губами, покрасневшими и сомкнувшимися вокруг его члена, тем как он прикрывает глаза отдаваясь ощущениям, двигает бедрами выставляя напоказ упругие ягодицы. - Аахх, дааа... Дииииин!!  
Кастиэль кончил ему в рот, Дин осторожно выплюнул сперму и размазал её по своим пальцам, перевернул ангела на живот и раздвинул его ягодицы. Используя сперму вместо смазки, Винчестер начал растягивать Каса, проникая сначала одним, а потом и двумя пальцами в его анус. Отошедший после первого оргазма в своей жизни Кастиэль вскоре принялся подаваться назад, насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы. Дин не мог дольше тянуть, эрекция была уже болезненной, а вид желанного раскрытого отверстия сводил его с ума. Он перевернул Каса обратно, закинул его ногу себе на плечо и приставил член к растянутой дырочке.  
\- Хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда заполню тебя, когда буду трахать глубоко и сильно, - прорычал Дин, подаваясь вперед.

 **Спустя еще час.**

\- Меня точно где-то обманули, или вы, ангелы, всегда такие ненасытные? – спросил Дин и потянулся за поцелуем. Лежа на узкой койке это было не сложно сделать, ведь Кастиэль почти лежал на нем. - Это было похоже на то, что ты себе представлял?  
\- Не похоже. Это было намного лучше, - ответил Кас. - И никакого обмана, всё было по-честному. И теперь как честный человек ты должен на мне жениться, - пошутил он.  
Однако реакция Дина была не совсем такой, как он ожидал. Винчестер посмотрел на него серьезно и переплел их пальцы.  
\- Сначала выберемся отсюда, а потом и о свадьбе подумаем, - сказал он, целуя своего любимого ангела.


End file.
